Welcome to LA
by weirdo1984
Summary: Buffy, Willow and Xander move to L.A after the first is defeated.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Welcome to L.A

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W, S/X and C/D

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Buffy, Willow and Xander move to L.A after the first is defeated.

Warnings/Spoilers: After season 7. Buffy bashing.

Chapter 1

Willow, Buffy and Xander were driving up to L.A. they defeated the first losing two of their own in the process, Anya and Spike. Xander sat in the back seat staring out the window, and he had lost two people who had meant a lot to him. Anya everyone knew he cared for her then there was Spike. Xander had been in love with the blonde vampire for two years. He didn't let anyone know. How could he tell Spike he loved him? The blonde probably would have laughed at him. True the two had grown to be very good friends, but Spike was still Spike. He was the big bad man. Xander sighed.

"Xan you ok?" Willow asked looking at him.

"Yea." Xander said continuing to look out the window.

Two hours later they made it to the Hotel. They grabbed their bag and headed for the door. They walked in and saw Angel, Cordy and Doyle.

"Hi Angel." Willow said as they walked into the lobby.

"Willow, Buffy, Xander what are you doing here?" Angel asked walking over.

"We defeated the first. Sunny Dale is all gone. Giles went back to England, and we came here." Buffy explained.

"Where is Spike and Anya?" Cordy asked. Xander put his head down.

"They didn't make it." Willow said putting her hand on Xander's back.

"Xander I'm sorry." Doyle said.

"I just want to go to bed." Xander said and made his way up stairs.

It was a month later everyone but Buffy were sitting in the kitchen. Buffy hadn't really been around since they got there.

"Xander how are you doing?" Cordy asked. He hadn't really talked or eaten since they got there.

"I don't know." Xander answered playing with the food in front of him.

"Talk to us." Willow said putting her hand on his.

Xander sighed, they could see he was thinking of telling them.

"Ok." He started, "I am in love with Spike. I never told him, and now I will never have the chance to."

"Oh Xander." Cordy said. She and Willow went and hugged him.

"There is no way in Hell that my friend is in love with that monster!" Buffy said storming into the kitchen.

"Buffy, Spike was a good guy!" Willow said.

"No! He has always been a demon!" Buffy said.

Xander stood and walked out of the kitchen. Willow stood up and punched Buffy in the face before walking out the rest following her.

"What?" Buffy asked to herself.

Angel and Willow were sitting in his room.

"Will Xander be ok?" Angel asked.

"I think in time he will be." Willow said sadly. She still couldn't believe what Buffy had done.

Xander was in bed crying. He had cried himself to sleep every night since he had lost Spike. There was a bright light he was blinded for a few seconds. When he could see again he saw the blonde vampire that he has been dreaming about for the last month standing at the bottom of his bed.

"Spike?" Xander asked sitting up.

"Hi pet." Spike replied.

"Is it really you? Is this another dream?" Xander asked tears in his eyes.

"It's really me." Spike answered.

Xander jumped into Spike's arms. "Oh my God I thought I would never see you again." Spike held onto the boy. Xander pulled back and look Spike in the eye. "Spike I have to tell you something. If I don't know I will always regret it."

"What is it pet?" Spike asked.

"I love you Spike. I have for so long." Xander said then he kissed him long and passionate. He only pulled back when he needed to breathe. He saw Spike smiling.

"I love you to pet. Have for a long time." Spike said and kissed him again. Spike pulled back and looked at him, "You been eating?"

"No." Xander said shaking his head. "I couldn't I had no appetite."

"Well tomorrow I am going to make you a big breakfast." Spike said, "Can't have you wasting away now can we?" he winked.

"Okay." Xander said blushing.

"Now it is time for bed." Spike said pulling the boy to the bed. They both lay down and Xander wrapped him arms around Spike afraid he would disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Xander woke up he was by himself. "I knew it was a dream." He sighed and dressed and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen he opened the fridge to get some juice. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him he jumped smacking his head on the top of the fridge. He spun around seeing Spike there.

"Spike!" Xander said.

"Forget I was here luv?" Spike smirked.

"No I thought it had been another dream." Xander said hugging the blonde.

"No he's really here. He scared us this morning." Doyle said as he, Cordy, Angel and Willow walked in.

"Now I believe I promised you breakfast." Spike said winking at Xander.

After everyone ate they headed to the lobby.

"What the Hell is he doing here?" Buffy asked stomping down the stairs.

"Oi No one told me slutty was here." Spike said .

"Shut up Spike!" Buffy said.

"He came back last night." Xander said standing next to Spike.

"Yea in good timing too. Couldn't let my Xanpet live without me." Spike smirked as Xander blushed.

"Xander you cant really believe he has feelings for you. He is just doing this to get to me." Buffy said.

"Shut your mouth slutty! Don't talk to my Xanpet like that!" Spike growled.

Buffy and Spike were bickering at each other when the phone rang. Willow answered the phone. It was Giles. She was telling him about Spike. Buffy and Spike were still arguing. She turned around to tell them to be quiet. But the words were lost when she saw Buffy with a stake bringing it down at Spike, Xander jumped in front of Spike and the stake hit his chest. Willow dropped the phone running to Xander. Spike had laid him on the floor his head in his lap. Willow pushed Buffy out of the way. She knelt beside Xander. The 3 other friends standing close all their mouths open.

"I didn't mean to hurt Xander." Buffy said.

"Shut up!" Spike snarled.

"Spike I need you to hold him down. Xander I have to pull the stake out. I need you to stay as still as possible. It will hurt but as soon as I get it out I can heal it ok?" Willow said. Xander just nodded. Willow pulled it out slowly. Xander was biting his lip to stop from screaming. Spike held him down and whispering comforting things to him. Once the stake was out Willow put her hands over the wound and said a few words. The wound disappeared. Xander sighed in relief.

"You ok luv?" Spike asked looking down at him.

"Yeah." Xander said shakily.

"Let's get you up and on the couch." Angel said. He and Spike carefully helped him off the floor.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Xander." Buffy said.

"No you wanted to kill Spike!" Xander said glaring at her. "You ever try that again and I will kill you."

"What Xander? What has Spike done to you? You don't talk like that." Buffy said.

"Yeah blame Spike." Doyle said rolling his eyes.

"Buffy, Xander and Spike are together. They care for each other." Cordy said.

Angel walked up to Buffy glaring at her, "You ever time that again, and Xander won't have the chance to kill you. I will before anyone one can blink. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Buffy said, putting her head down.

"Come on pet taking you back to bed." Spike said. Taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

The room was quiet until Angel looked at the phone. "Willow, who is on the phone?"

"Giles! I forgot." Willow said and ran to the phone. "Giles I am so sorry." "A spell, what for?" "Really?" You're sure?" "Of course, fax it over." "Thank you Giles."

Willow turned around smiling.

"What is it?" Doyle asked.

"Giles found a spell. Angel it is to anchor your soul. Like as in no more Angelus." Willow said walking over to him.

"What?" Doyle asked.

"Yes. He got in contact with an old friend. His friend has the spell. Giles is going to fax it over." Willow explained.

Angel just stared at her. "Really?"

"Yes. All I need is to get the ingredients and I can do it." Willow was bouncing.

"Thank you!" Angel said hugging her tight.

"I can do it tomorrow." Willow said returning the hug.

The next day Willow was all ready for the spell.

"Now this spell is very sensitive. Everyone needs to be very, very quiet." Willow said. She drew a circle and told Angel to stand in it. She began chatting.

"Is this almost done? I'm bored." Buffy said both Buffy and Willow went flying across the room.

"Red you ok?" Spike asked as everyone made there way to her.

"Yeah I think so." Willow said sitting up.

"Shut up! I didn't ask you." Spike growled in her direction.

"Spike you just asked!" Willow said.

"He asked Willow." Xander said glaring at her.

"I am Willow!" She said standing up, she saw them look down and then up at her. "What?"

"Willow?" Angel asked walking over to her

"Yes." Willow replied looking at him confused

"What the hell was that!?" Buffy said standing up. Willow slowly turned around hearing the voice.

"Buffy?" Willow asked. Buffy looked at her then back down at her.

"What did you do?!" Buffy asked stomping over to her.

"I didn't do anything." Willow said.

"Buffy, Willow said we had to be quiet you talked this is your fault!" Cordy said.

"No she planned this! She has always been jealous of me! Because I am beautiful and she is plain old Willow! Willow who can't get a boyfriend. Willow, who couldn't please her last boyfriend!" Buffy sneered. Willow turned and ran out of the hotel.

"Willow!" Doyle called.

"You selfish bitch!" Xander said.

Buffy stomped upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I better call Giles and tell him what has happened maybe he knows a spell to redo this." Angel said and walked to his office. He was furious with Buffy for talking to Willow like that.

Willow returned to the hotel after 2am. She was hopeful everyone was sleeping. She didn't want to see any of them. She walked into her room and saw Xander asleep on her bed. She smiled and walked over. She better get him back to Spike.

"Xander." Willow said softly.

"Buffy you bitch I will kill you for hurting Willow." Xander grumbled.

"Xander." Willow said shaking him a bit and he woke.

"Wills, what time is it?" Xander asked sitting up.

"Just after two you should go to bed. I am sure Spike is cursing me because you aren't there." Willow smiled.

Xander stood up and hugged her. "Angel phoned Giles and told him what happened. He is looking into it."

"Thanks." Willow said hugging back.

"Try and get some sleep." Xander said and left the room closing the door behind him.

Willow changed and climbed into bed.

The next morning she showered and went to the basement. She wanted to do some training. She was using the punching bag then she thought of Buffy. She punched harder and the bag went flying across the room all the stuffing spilling from it. She groaned and began to clean it up. Awhile later she went back upstairs.

"Morning Willow, how long have you been up?" Cordy asked.

"A few hours." Willow answered. "Angel?" Angel stood and walked to her.

"What's the matter?" Angel asked.

"I uh… was training downstairs, and I kind of broke the punching bag." Willow said sheepishly.

"You broke it?" Xander asked in awe.

"Yeah." Willow said.

"It's ok Willow. We can get a new one." Angel smiled at her.

"Thank you." Willow smiled.

It has been three weeks since the spell was screwed up. They were still looking for some way to reverse it. Willow had taken up slaying with Angel. Buffy had given it all up since they got there. Angel and Willow walked into the hotel.

"Well that was fun." Willow said, she had a black eye and a fat lip.

"Sorry about that. I should have had him." Angel replied.

"No worries Angel." Willow smiled.

They were standing in front of each other. *I wish I could show Willow how much I care for her.* Angel thought.

*I wish I could tell him how I feel about him.* Willow thought.

Angel stepped toward her leaning down and kissing her. When they pulled apart he said, "I love you."

Willow looked at him. *he thinks I am Buffy.* she thought sadly. She turned and ran upstairs. Angel stood there confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Angel, Doyle, Cordy, Xander and Spike were sitting in the lobby. Willow walked down the stairs.

"I'm going out." She said and left.

"What's with Red?" Spike asked looking at the door.

"I think I made her uncomfortable." Angel sighed.

"How'd you do that?" Xander asked.

"I kissed her last night and told her I love her." Angel explained.

"Uh… Angel when you said 'I love you' did you use her name?" Cordy asked.

"No why would I?" Angel asked confused.

"Oh man. You are a very clueless vampire." Doyle shook his head.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Angel, Wills is in Buffy's body. You kissed her and said I love you. Not saying her name. She thinks that it was Buffy you were kissing." Xander explained.

"Oh God." Angel groaned *Why didn't I realize that?*

"When ever she gets back you better talk to her and tell her you were talking to her not Slutty." Spike said.

"Yes. I can't have her thinking I want Buffy." Angel said spitting out Buffy's name.

Willow was walking around town. It was around ten pm. She had killed some vamps and now was just wondering. She didn't want to go back to the hotel and see Angel. She was walking by an alley and heard a noise. She brought out her stake and quietly made her way down the alley. Once she got close enough she saw to bodies having sex against the wall. Willow rolled her eyes. *animals* She was just about to make her way out of the alley when she heard a voice. A very familiar voice, hers. She stopped and turned around and saw herself. *Buffy?* Willow got tears in her eyes as she saw what her 'friend' was doing with 'her' body. She turned and ran. She made her way back to the hotel.

"Willow." Angel said standing as the redhead walked in.

"I am going to bed." Willow said and ran up the stairs.

"Damn." Angel said sitting down.

"It's ok Angel. You can talk to her tomorrow." Cordy said putting a hand on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Willow walked downstairs. Buffy was just coming in Willow glared at her. Buffy was heading for the stairs when Willow noticed something.

"Buffy what is that on your back?" Willow demanded.

"Oh this?" Buffy asked lifting up her shirt. There was a tattoo on her lower back. A stake though a heart with blood dripping from it.

"You bitch!" Willow screamed jumping on her knocking her down. She started to punch her in the face with all the strength she had. She was pulled off of her. "Let me go!" Willow screamed. Fighting against Angel and Spike who were holding her back

"Willow stop that is your body!" Cordy said

"I don't want it!" Willow said breaking free from the vampires. She walked to the other side of the room pacing back and forth, shaking and crying.

"Red what happened?" Spike asked.

"Why don't you want your body back?" Xander asked.

"Because she ruined it!" Willow said jumping back at Buffy. Angel caught her bring her close to him.

"Willow calm down." Angel said.

"No! She… she…" Willow couldn't even get the words out and started to cry harder. Angel rubbed circles on her back trying to calm her.

"Buffy what is that on your back?" Doyle asked.

"A tattoo." Buffy said.

"You got a tattoo on Willow's body?" Cordy asked shocked.

"Yeah so?" Buffy asked, "I was going to get one and she went and screwed up the spell. So I got it anyway."

"It's not your body!" Xander said angrily.

"So?" Buffy asked.

"That's not the only thing she did with my body!" Willow screamed.

"Red, what else?" Spike asked.

"She… she had sex in my body." Willow said and shuttered.

"What?" Angel growled and flew at Buffy, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Yeah I did that. So what? She did this to us! And I wanted what I wanted! Of course I had to make this body presentable, but with my clothes and make up I was actually really hot." Buffy said.

"You bitch." Xander hissed.

"Giles found the spell to reverse this. After the spell is done I want you out of this hotel, out of my city! If I ever see you again I will kill you." Angel growled.

"You… you have the spell?" Willow asked.

"Yeah Wills, Giles phoned last night. He faxed the spell over." Cordy said.

Willow paced around the room. Did she want that body back? She felt violated, but she couldn't stay in this body either. She sighed, "Where's the spell?"

An hour later Willow was back in her body. She ran to her room and took the hottest shower she could stand and scrubbed her whole body. She dressed and walked downstairs. Buffy had already left. Willow sat on the couch her arms wrapped around herself protectively.

"Willow you ok?" Xander asked walking to her.

"I don't know." Willow said.

"You will get thought this Red. It will take time but you will." Spike said and Willow nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three months later. Angel never told Willow his feelings for her. After everything that happened with Buffy it really wasn't the time. Willow walked in to the lobby.

"Hi Willow." Angel said and smiled.

"Hi Angel." Willow said and sat beside him.

"Willow would you like to grab dinner tonight? Maybe a movie?" Angel asked.

"I would like that." Willow smiled.

Angel took her to see a movie and then out to a nice restaurant.

"This was fun Angel." Willow said as they walked into the lobby.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Angel smiled, "Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure." Willow said and sat down. Angel sat beside her and took her hands in his.

"Um… I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Angel started, "Uh… do you remember a few months back." He saw Willow stiffen. "When I kissed you and told you I loved you. I was talking to you. I know you weren't in your body, but it was you I was kissing. I forgot that you weren't in your body and understand why you thought I wasn't talking to you."

"Really?" Willow asked looking up at him.

"Yes. I was going to tell you sooner. But then everything happened and I wanted to give you time." Angel explained.

Willow stood and climbed onto his lap, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you too Angel." She leaned in a kissed him. He kissed her back just so happy that she loved him.

"Let's go to bed my Angel." Willow said pulling him to the stairs.

**THE END**


End file.
